A Tangled Spool of Thread
by Avatar Momo
Summary: A romantic mix-up at its finest. Aang takes Katara to a breathtaking waterfall, but they end up in a world of shinobi and shurkien! How will this impact Naruto's life? Kataang, Narusaku. Rated for language, slight violence, romance! !COMPLETE!
1. It Starts

Okay, so this is my first crossover, and I'm trying to decide whether to make it a twoshot or a threeshot. I doubt it'll be as long as Princess of Ice, but I'll just see how it goes. :)

This fic was made because I was insanely bored, have an injured finger, and wanted to make a romantic comedy. So yeah! This is purely just for everyone's enjoyment as well as mine. If you see mistakes, I have an injured finger (for those of you who don't read complete sentences.)

EDIT: I reread this and Katara acted a bit weird near the end... didn't notice that. Fixed it! :D and also, the dividers were removed by FF. Redid those too! :D

Disclaimer! I don't own Avatar or Naruto

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Katara! I have something to show you!" Aang called across the campsite. Katara looked up from Toph's arm which she was so desperately trying to heal, nodded, and began to rise.

"C'mon Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled at him, grabbing Katara's arm with her good hand and yanking her back down. "I need this arm healed! Just five more minutes! You and your love-fest with Katara can wait until I have all my bones mended!" The final sentence was met with a blush from both Aang and Katara.

"Ah, it's alright, I can wait a few minutes," Aang grumbled to himself, cursing Sokka for breaking Toph's arm.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

"Toph! Do you wanna play a _game_?"

"Uh... sure, Snoozles. Whatever you say," was the bored reply.

Sokka took a stick up off the ground and swung it around in the air.

"It's called Stick-Tag! One person has a stick, and the other gets to try to run away!" Sokka announced proudly.

"Let me guess Sokka," Katara butted in, "you just made that game up so you could soothe the harshness of the boredom you endure because you have no imagination except when it comes to random physical activities!"

"Uh... sure?" Sokka affirmed uncertainly. "I guess..."

Toph shook her head.

"That's the stupidest idea of a game I've ever heard, but I'll play. I'm bored too."

Toph began to run. She didn't use earthbending to amplify the speed, so Sokka could easily get her. He made a move to trip her, but as soon as he placed his foot in front of her she jumped it, somersaulted, slammed her fingers into the ground, and skyrocketed Sokka into kingdom come.

"I see with my feet, Sokka," Toph said slowly after he landed. "I can see your foot if you put it out in front of me."

Sokka whacked the back of her foot with the stick and she fell forward unexpectedly.

"Ha! I got you!" Sokka shouted in triumph.

"CRAP! SOKKA YOU IDIOT I BROKE MY ARM!" Toph yelled furiously at him.

"Oops..."

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

"All done!" Katara announced, retrieving the water from Toph's arm and storing it back in her waterskin.

"Thanks," Toph said, flexing her arm to make sure it was fine. Although she couldn't see the various bruises and gashes from falling in a particularly rocky area, she didn't feel any pain when she flexed and relaxed her arm, so she deemed herself okay.

Katara stood up from her knees and turned to Aang.

"I'm all ready if you are," Katara said to him. Aang nodded.

"'Kay. It's this... well... I'll tell you when we get there."

Aang led her into the forest, ducking and weaving through various branches and undergrowth.

It took a while; Katara could have sworn that they had walked in a complete circle at least twice, but Aang kept assuring her that he knew the way, even though with each time he reassured her he became more doubtful of himself. Within the hour, Aang announced that they were lost.

"Well, maybe if you could tell me what we're looking for, I could be more useful," Katara suggested.

"We're looking for this waterfall," Aang explained, "and I really wanted to see if we could practice in it."

"I hear water," Katara said suddenly. She looked at her surroundings, and turned directly to the right and ran in that direction, sprinting and then hurling herself over a fallen tree. Aang shook his head in amazement.

"I somehow knew she would find it," he said to himself.

They arrived at the waterfall, which was actually the end of a mountain creek. It flowed over a wall and into a pool of glistening water, as fresh as the purest rain.

Katara looked around in wonder, her feet sloshing in the shallow pool of cool, clear water. Aang's splashing footsteps followed.

"This is so... beautiful, Aang!" Katara said softly. Aang cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said even softer, barely a whisper. Although it was a really cheesy remark and she wanted to point that out, Katara's eyes closed slowly in anticipation for the kiss that was bound to come.

His lips barely brushed over hers. She leaned in slightly, her breathing coming out slightly harsher than she would like. After a few more seconds with their lips softly moving across each other, she pulled away slowly, her face lighting up as if she had just remembered something important.

"You want to see what's behind the waterfall?" Katara asked. "Sometimes very odd things form behind waterfalls!"

Aang agreed reluctantly. "Sure."

They ran, hand in hand, to the waterfall. "It looks just like a rocky cliff," Aang said. He looked up at the giant spray of water, shielding his eyes with his hand. Katara raised a large film of water to protect their eyes from the misty water coming of of the waterfall. It was difficult to see behind the wall of water.

"Let's see!" Katara said, stepping around the spray of the water and to the back.

"I guess I was wrong," Aang corrected himself. There was a cave behind the waterfall; a dark and cold wave of air emanated from the opening.

"Wanna go in it?" Katara asked, glancing around and straining to see inside. Aang once again agreed.

The went slowly at first, sped up slightly, and then stayed at walking speed. The light from the waterfall slowly faded, and the coldness of dark earth faded in. Soon it was so cold that the firebending Aang was using as light wasn't only for the light, but for the heat. Katara was hugging Aang tighter and tighter for warmth, not that he minded it (he actually was enjoying himself) but sooner or later they would have to turn back.

"Katara, we should be getting back now. I think the others will begin to worry..."

"Aang, just a little farther, oka-YYYYYYYYY!"

Two things happened at once.

First, Katara tripped on a large bump in the floor of the cave and fell forward. Second, there was a large hole in the floor, so she was sent flying into the hole in the floor.

Without thinking twice, Aang dove into the hole after her, hoping he would be in time to save her. The last thing he remembered was catching her and cradling her to his chest. Then his whole world went black.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

That's it for now! Now, say hi to NaruNaru! But you can only say hi to him if you... review... XD jk


	2. Blush

Hi again! Here's the next chapter! After I typed this, I realized how many times I made all the characters blush, so I decided to name this chapter "blush." :D Enjoy!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

_Aang_

_Aang!_

_AANG!_

Aang was shaken, felt droplets of scorching hot and wet hit his face, and felt as if he were floating down from a cloud. Something sharp stung his nose.

Weird.

He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his vision was blurred and very, very bright. It was also very, very blue.

A shock rolled through his entire body and he sat bolt upright.

"Katara? Where am I?" Aang asked aloud in panic.

Katara was not in front of him. Although this person also had very beautiful blue eyes.

And.

_He._

Was.

_**Blond.**_

"GAH!" Aang shouted, rolling up from a sitting position and taking a defensive stance all in one fluid motion. A quiet, musical laughter sounded from behind him.

Aang whipped around to face the source, and was surprised to see a beautiful girl with deep olive eyes.

And her hair was pink.

_This situation cannot get any weirder, _Aang thought to himself, turning his fighting stance sideways so he could take them both at once if they came at him at the same time.

Katara stepped out from behind the blond boy, a nonchalant look on her face, as if nothing weird were going on at all.

_Oops, it just did._

"Katara! What's going on? Who are these people?" Aang shouted to her in horror. He had simply woken up from the comfort of sleep to find himself surrounded by two freakish-strangers!

"Aang, calm down. These two helped me," Katara soothed, raising her hands defensively. "I woke up on the ground and tried to wake you as well, but you wouldn't wake up! Luckily, these two were out in the forest and helped me."

"Yeah, if it weren't for us you probably never would have woken up!" the blond boy said, smiling smugly. He had a friendly air about him, though. He held his hand out to Aang.

"I'm Naruto," the boy said, smiling.

"I'm Aang," he replied, shaking Naruto's hand. "How'd you wake me up?"

"Smelling salts and hot water," a quiet but kind voice replied behind Aang. He just remembered that the girl was standing behind him. "It was a good thing I had them with me."

"That's Sakura-chan! She's my best friend," Naruto said. Sakura blushed.

Naruto leaned over to Aang and whispered in his ear.

"She could be my girlfriend, too, if she just- OOF!" Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach with a fist of steel, eyes blazing. Aang could have sworn that real flames were leaping from her eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said flatly. Naruto sank to his knees, clutching his stomach. When she looked away out of embarrassment, Naruto lifted his face and grinned sheepishly at Aang.

Aang snickered. These two were hilarious.

"So where are we?" Katara asked, offering Naruto her hand to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"You're in the forest outside of Kohona!" he said brightly. "And I have no idea how you got here, but I'm glad you did. You see, it's been boring around here since..." He trailed off, and glanced quickly in Sakura's direction. She nodded and swallowed hard, lowering her head.

"Since Sasuke tried to kill us."

Katara didn't know what had happened or why Naruto and Sakura were suddenly sad, but she wondered what had made this Sasuke bring such sadness to these two very joyful and happy people.

Before Aang could ask who this Sasuke was, Naruto answered him.

"He's our childhood friend that Sakura-chan and I have been chasing for what seems like forever." He stopped and looked again in her direction, and then closed his eyes. "Sakura-chan loved him, and he was my best friend," he said painfully. "We finally found him, but... he tried to kill us. He was completely obsessed with power. Sasuke became... too evil I guess..."

Sakura sniffled and wiped her nose, bringing the attention to herself that she was desperately trying to avoid. Her eyes were wet and red; she was crying.

Immediately Naruto was at her side, holding her close, comforting her.

"I was worried that you might be sad..." Naruto said quietly, stroking her hair. She sobbed softly into his chest.

"I didn't know that just hearing his name would make me cry like this!" Sakura croaked, tears streaming down her face.

After a few awkward minutes with Sakura trying to get her crying under control and Naruto holding her protectively, Aang spoke to try to ease them out of this apparently difficult topic. "Hey, can you show us what Kohona looks like? I'd like to see."

"Sure," Naruto said, slowly releasing Sakura. Sakura was disappointed, longing for him to keep holding her.

_Wait, _Sakura thought, _I can't like Naruto! I'm still in love with Sasuke, right?_

_Right?_

But now she had to think about her answer. After all that Sasuke had done to her, she couldn't that question immediately with an 'of course!'

She didn't want to think about this now, though. Not with Naruto walking next to her, his fingertips grazing her hand with each step. Not with Aang right behind her.

Aang was another thing. Sakura could tell that he was in love with Katara by the way he gently caressed her name with his voice, the infatuated way he simply talked with Katara behind her. But there was something about him that made Sakura sigh longingly, butterflies flitting around in a pool in the pit of her stomach. This was the way she felt around Naruto, but she always forced the feeling out of her direct consciousness. Now the butterflies were significant and and a powerful feeling now; she couldn't suppress them. There was no way, though, that she could love them both.

Was there?

.:.::.:::.::::.:::::.::::.:::.::.:.

"GAH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN-AAAHHHH!" Sakura shouted her apologies.

She had walked into Aang and Katara's room to find them kissing.

Aang had Katara pinned to the wall, but she didn't really mind; she was too busy kissing him. When Sakura shouted apologetically, Aang pulled back in a flash and laughed, although it was more out of shock than out of humor.

"Ha, sorrySakura-chanIdidn'tseeyouwalkin," Aang said really quickly, the words running together. He then made an excuse to go finish unpacking his things in the back of the room, a huge blush burning upon his face.

Katara, instead of retreating like Aang, walked up to Sakura.

"What's up?" Katara asked, a small, embarassed blush creeping up onto her face as well.

"Well, Naruto wanted me to ask you if the two of you would like to come with us to walk around the city!" she said brightly, trying to mask the sadness that was upon her now. Her beet-red, blushing cheeks did a pretty good job. With the sadness also came confusion; why was she sad? She had only walked in on a kissing couple, not a big deal, right?

Wrong. Sakura felt as if she had fallen off a cliff only to be caught before she hit the bottom. Why not just be killed by the unrelenting ground while you have the chance? It's better than to live with the post-traumatic stress of almost meeting your end...

"That's a great idea!" Katara exclaimed, pulling Sakura back from what felt like ages of deep thinking. Did Katara not notice her hesitation?

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Well, I'd better go. See you in a bit!"

And she turned and swept out of the room as fast as she could.

.:.::.:::.::.:.

"There you are! I've been waiting for forever!" Naruto called.

Sakura looked up and she felt her cheeks heat. He had taken it upon himself to ditch his normal attire and go for something more casual; he had tossed on an orange sweatshirt, slim black pants, and shiny white sneakers. The outfit was not greatly out of place, but something about it made Sakura's heart beat faster. Why did she have to realize how hot Naruto was at this given moment? In front of their new and old friends, too...

She stepped a little closer.

"Sakura-chan! What took you so long?" Naruto asked, the smallest hint of redness on his cheeks. He couldn't help not blushing when the love of his life was this close to him.

"Naruto...I...uh...I think I-"

"Let's go!"

Sakura and Naruto turned to face Aang and Katara. Naruto grinned while Sakura inhaled a huge amount of air. Her face was red all over.

_What was I thinking? I was just about to confess to Naruto!_

She would just have to get a better grip on her hormones, she decided.

,;,;;,;;;,;;;;,;;;;;,;;;;,;;;,;;,;,

Love-crazy Sakura! XD I tried to get the anger and the confusion just right, but I couldn't help but feel she was a little OOC. What did you think? R'N'R!

~Momo


	3. It Ends with Love

WOOT! I decided to try to finish this story! Get ready to feel the LURVE!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sakura sighed. She had finished her bowl of ramen, and all that remained in her bowl were small bits of noodles and the little pool of broth she decided not to finish. To her left, Aang and Katara were complementing how delicious their soups were. To her right, Naruto was slurping down his third bowl. The chef was already preparing his fourth bowl.

Why oh why did she let Naruto pick Ichiraku for the place to eat? They wouldn't be able to go to a place like _Kidori _or _Chirasha_ because it was way too pricey, but couldn't he at least have had the foresight to pick a sit-down-around-a-table-and-talk restaurant? They just _had _to go to Naruto's favorite ramen stand so he could sit there and eat the entire time! At this rate her new friends, Aang and Katara, would leave and she wouldn't know them any better than she did the day they found them in the woods. When the chef held out Naruto's next bowl of ramen, she snatched it away before Naruto's greedy fingers could.

When Naruto made a loud whining noise, threatening to start his signature _Saaaaaaakuraaaaaaa-!_ cry, she said, "You should have the manners to talk to our guests and not simply stuff your face the entire time. Your stupidity is treating us all to this dinner."

"BUT-" Naruto began to protest, but he was cut off by Sakura.

"Shut it. The chef gives you discounts anyways. And your last C-class mission should have paid out enough money for you to treat us."

Naruto sighed in defeat. Indeed, the fat, rich lady who had lost her cat had offered enough money for her task to be upgraded to a C-class mission. It would be criminal to pay out 15,000 yen for a D-class mission. However, the task stayed simple. The cat had gotten caught in a particularly tall tree on the lady's property, and her husband was too scared to scale it.

On the way back, everyone had learned quite a bit about each other. Naruto was shocked to discover that Aang was a vegetarian, and spent the rest of the walk trying to convince Aang to eat a strip of beef jerky that he, for some reason, was carrying in his pocket. Sakura and Katara's conversation turned from simple things to heartfelt items and deep questions. Knowing that the boys wouldn't think twice about listening to girl talk, Katara told Sakura about little details about her mother's death, her slightly-awkward love with Aang, and deep things about life she thought about on an irregular basis. Sakura began discussing things she wouldn't even tell Ino with Katara, such as what she loved about Sasuke, her insecurities, and somehow she found herself telling Katara about her confusion on whether to love Sasuke or Naruto.

"I just... don't know what to think anymore," Sakura said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Everything I once thought about Sasuke had been revoked, but I keep telling myself that it was because of Orochimaru. Before he left, he was gallant, mysterious, but very attractive; when we saw him, he was power-hungry, brooding, dark... just... pure evil, I guess. But now that I think about it, he had acted that way sometimes without Orochimaru's influence! Before he got that stupid mark at the chuunin exam! And... and..." Katara put an arm around her side and hugged her to herself, smiling slightly.

"What about Naruto?" Katara asked gently. "Have you ever thought you could love him?" Sakura nodded, gulping.

"But the problem is, I don't think it's possible..."

"I can tell that now other people have pretty much accepted that you love Sasuke, it would be odd for you to go back on your word and start a relationship with Naruto," Katara said. "And you never truly get over someone, Sakura. You just accept that you can never be together. But ask yourself this; what is your heart telling you? That deep tugging down inside you... what is it saying?"

Sakura looked at the ground beneath her feet, and closed her eyes.

"Deep down, I think... that... I-" Katara pressed her finger to Sakura's lips.

"Don't tell that to me," Katara said, smiling. "You know who to tell that to." Sakura grinned, truly, genuinely.

"Thanks, Katara."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Knock Knock_

Immediately after her knuckles had left the grainy wood of the door, she felt embarrassed. Why was she here? She must look stupid, standing here in front of his door... A churning in her stomach told her to leave, leave before he came to the door. She didn't want to tell him, not now, not this way! Who knows where it would lead...

Her cowardly thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, and she was greeted by a curious blond.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was slightly surprised. "It's eleven-o'-clock..." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry..." Sakura apologized. She would've come earlier, but she lost track of time while practicing on how to tell him in front of her mirror. The minutes of nine o' clock had raced to ten; then she decided she had to put on makeup, but couldn't decide on how to put it on. After brushing on powders and putting on liners and mascaras and basically painting her face over and over, she came to the conclusion that she had been acting out of nervousness, washed it all off, and rushed over to Naruto's.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked. She nodded, and he stepped aside, allowing her in.

As soon as he closed the door, he spun around and faced her. "What's up?"

"Naruto... I love you..." she said slowly, testing the words with her mouth. She looked up and their eyes met, and immediately she blushed deeply. Her stomach dropped when Naruto didn't respond for a moment; he seemed to be pondering his response... that couldn't be good...

Her eyes were glued to the floor. Naruto had told her that he liked her at least a hundred times! Not directly of course, but many, many, many times. Could she have been reading too far into his actions? Did he not really love her?

"Sakura," he started. Her eyes flew up to meet his calculating gaze.

"Yeah?" she asked, nervousness seeping throughout her voice.

"When... when did you stop liking Sasuke?" he asked uncertainly. Not exactly knowing what to say, she just simply repeated what Katara had told her.

"When I accepted that we couldn't be together... and... I realized that you had always been there for me... that you had loved me all this time..." she started. He opened his mouth to respond, but she continued. "When you said you would bring him back, even though I was being a stupid, ignorant kid, when you put that fake smile on your face to hide your pain from me, when you sacrifice your time just to be with me, all those times you protected me, worked harder, did... all those things..." Her gaze dropped to the floor again.

A tear hit the ground, and her eyes snapped to Naruto's face.

"Sakura-chan... It's no secret how I feel about you and I'm flattered that you feel the same way about me... but..." He wiped his face with his sleeve. "I can't take away the love you have for Sasuke." Sakura's face adopted an expression akin to horror.

"But-"

"Sakura, you've loved him for the longest time, ever since we were what, 11? I know it, you know it, but I can't tell you if Sasuke still knows it, but I'm certain he did at one point. You wouldn't just drop your love for him just because you realized everything that I do for you. You're not a shallow person," Naruto said, looking away slowly.

"Naruto! He's been corrupted by Orochimaru, he's not the same anymore! He may never be the same!" Sakura said, thinking frantically. Who in the world would have predicted this outcome? Naruto being in love with her, but rejecting her confession?

"But what if we get him back, destroy the curse Orochimaru put on him, and he returns to normal? You'll love him again, but you'll be stuck with me. I don't want to make you do anything you'll regret. I don't want you to think you made a mistake."

"Listen to me Naruto," she said, getting ticked off now. She strode up to him and gripped his collar, drawing them so they were face to face. "When I am with you, I won't regret anything. Sasuke was my childish fantasy, and you know how those go. You want to be a doctor without knowing how many people you'll see die. You want to be a ninja without knowing how many people you'll have to kill. You want to be a shopkeeper without knowing how many times you'll face bankruptcy. Your imagination just smooths all the gaps and missing pieces over, all the bad things disappear, and you're left with a glistening, shimmering, pristine picture of what you believe wholeheartedly is going to happen. And you strive for it everyday, you do anything in your power to become that doctor, that ninja, that shopkeeper. But then it hits you. You wake up and face the music. You see blood during your first operation, you get squeamish. You end a life, your eyes go hollow and you can't believe what you just did. You lose all your money, you're out on the streets. You realize that what you wanted... wasn't what you wanted..." Sakura trailed off, releasing his collar, stepping back, looking away.

"And you change your mind," Naruto said, understanding a bit better. Sakura's eyes, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, snapped up and glued themselves to Naruto's gaze.

"Yes..." Sakura said, her heart squeezing and turning and thumping, hoping that he changed his mind.

In one fluid motion, Naruto strode forward, extended his hand, lifted Sakura's chin up, and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, but closed slowly, fluttering shut. She leaned into the kiss, smiling in the slightest bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands criss-crossing and enveloping her fingers into his hair. Naruto's arm dropped down and he pulled her closer to himself. Their lips moved softly over each other, no urgency involved, only sheer happiness and love. Naruto's fingers began tracing intricate shapes down her back, and she involuntarily shivered whenever they flitted across the small of her back. Sakura tilted her head just barely, ever-so-slowly pulling away.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered, his breath very light. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his deep, aqua-blue irises. "I love you too."

Her response was moving in for another kiss.

.:.;.:.;.:.;.:.;.:.;.:.

"Aang..." Katara broke the kiss and said warningly as his hands dipped dangerously low on her back. Aang could only crack a mischievous grin and go for her neck when she refused entrance to her lips. Katara sighed, although it quickly turned into a moan when Aang slid his lips down to her collarbone. In a few seconds he returned to her slightly annoyed, pouting lips, and she hesitantly allowed him access. In a minute or so, it had returned to the heat that it was at before, brushing arms and legs, gripping clothing, teasing hair. They were interrupted again, to both of their dismay, by none other than Sakura.

"AUGH SORRY UH I DIDN'T MEAN-" Sakura started, waving her hands around frantically. She turned around on the spot, and the two could clearly see she was blushing all the way to her neck. They removed themselves from each other and Katara stepped away from the wall. Both of them were blushing deeply because they had gotten walked in on- twice! Sakura slowly turned around, and they all nervously laughed.

"Uh... well..." Sakura began, her eyes flitting around; she was too embarrassed to make eye contact with either of them. "Naruto thinks, if you guys want to go back home... he found a way..." Aang and Katara shared a glance.

"Could we come back to visit?" they both asked, thinking the same exact thing. Sakura shrugged.

"I hope so! We don't know. Here, follow me," she said, turning towards the door and motioning with her arm. The two followed her outside of the room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The three arrived in the forest, and Naruto waved them over towards a curious hole in the ground. It was about four feet wide and as they approached him, none of them could tell how deep it was.

"I have a pretty good feeling that this might be your ticket back to your world," Naruto said, smiling. "I just hope maybe sometime you could come back..."

Katara nodded in agreement. "It would be awesome if we could visit sometime."

While Aang politely chatted slightly with Sakura, Naruto leaned in and whispered into Katara's ear, "Thanks!"

She grinned. "No problem." Naruto's eyes twinkled.

"Maybe next time you could get her to... uh... I don't know..."

"NO, NARUTO."

Naruto laughed so hard he began doubling over. When he calmed down a bit, he straightened a bit. "Ah, I knew you wouldn't," he said, snickering.

With that, Sakura came over and sincerely thanked Katara.

"I really hope you can come back," she said, clasping Katara's hands in hers. "I wish that we could become great friends." Katara smiled.

"Of course I'll be back. We'll find a way," Katara said, grinning. She looked over to Aang, who nodded.

"Guess we'd better go now. Sokka and Toph must be hysterical." Katara agreed grimly.

"He'll probably think we were off doing something..." she said, only imagining the worst. The two waved as Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug, and Aang and Katara stepped into the hole, falling into utmost darkness.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Where were you?" Sokka shouted, clouting Aang over the head and turning on Katara.

"Sokka, I didn't-" Aang began, but Sokka ignored him and grabbed Katara by the shoulders.

"WHAT WAS MY LITTLE SISTER DOING?"

"Sokka..." Katara began. "We were off doing wonderful things. I had a lot of fun. So did Aang."

Sokka could only gape at the two while Toph could only snicker.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

End

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

YAISE! DONE! Hope you liked this story!

~Momo


End file.
